


海の底より、愛を込めて/With love from Under the sea

by nekoaneki



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoaneki/pseuds/nekoaneki
Summary: Leokumi人魚姫パロディ―――――Leokumi Mermaid princess parody
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Kudos: 4





	1. 海の王国/Kingdom of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> これは、人魚の王子であるタクミと人間の王子であるレオンの恋物語です。  
> 日本語で執筆していますが、各章の後半には英訳があります。  
> ―――――  
> This is a love story between Takumi, the mermaid prince, and Leon, the human prince. However, Leon does not appear in this chapter.
> 
> I am writing in Japanese, but there is an English translation in the second half of each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> タクミ住む海の王国星堂の話。序章。この章にレオンは登場しません。
> 
> The story of Hoshido, the kingdom of the sea where Takumi lives. Preface. Leo does not appear in this chapter.

深い深い海の底に、真珠と珊瑚でできた美しいお城がありました。

そこには、人魚の王様とお后様と、六人の王子様とお姫様が暮らしていました。

王族の人魚たちはみな美しい声を持ち、その歌声には癒やしの力が宿っていました。

しかし、三番目の王子様だけは生まれつき声を出すことができませんでした。  
歌うことはおろか、口を利くこともできない王子様はそれを恥じ、自分に自信を持てないでいました。

そんな王子様を不憫に思った王様とお后様ときょうだいたちは、貝殻で作った竪琴にそれぞれの歌の力を込めて王子様に与えました。

王子様が爪弾くと、竪琴は王子様の代わりに王子様の言葉を話すのでした。  
こうして、王子様は言葉を得たのですが、歌うことはできません。  
それでも、王様たちが自分を想ってしてくれたことを思うと、これ以上を望むことはできません。  
王子様は歌いたい気持ちを飲み込み、心の底深くに沈めたのです。

―――――

時は流れて。  
王子様は50回目の誕生日を迎えました。人間でいうところの15,6歳ほどでしょうか。  
深い青色の尾びれはすらりと長く、しっかりと立てた背びれは王子様を凛々しく惹き立てました。  
そして何よりも、王子様は銀の豊かな美しい髪の毛の持ち主でした。  
その美しさは、みなが感嘆し容易に切ることを許してくれないほどでした。

王子様の誕生祝いの宴は盛大に行われ、大人の仲間入りのための儀式も執り行われました。  
この日から、王子様は海の上にゆくことが許されたのです。

好奇心の強い王子様は、早く海の上の世界に行き、二番目のお姫様から聞いた《ニンゲン》という生き物が見てみたかったのです。

いよいよその日がやってきました。  
王子様は、ふたりの世話係を連れて海の上を目指して泳いでいきました。

続

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

For mandy

At the bottom of the deep sea, there was a beautiful castle made of pearls and coral.  
There lived a mermaid king and a princess, and six princes and princesses.  
The royal mermaids all had beautiful voices, and their singing voices contained healing powers. 

However, only the third prince was naturally unable to make a voice.  
The prince, who can't even sing, let alone speak, was ashamed of it and could not be confident in himself. 

The king, his girlfriend, and his siblings, who felt sorry for such a prince, gave the lyre made of shells the power of each song to the prince.  
When the prince flipped his nails, the lyre spoke the prince's words instead of the prince. 

In this way, the prince got the words but cannot sing.  
Still, given that the kings thought of me, I couldn't ask for more.  
The prince swallowed his desire to sing and sank deep into his heart.

―――――

Time goes by.  
The prince has celebrated his 50th birthday. Is it about 15 or 16 years old in human terms?  
The deep blue tail fin is slender and long, and the firm dorsal fin attracts the prince dignifiedly. And above all, the prince was the owner of beautiful silver-rich hair.  
Its beauty was so admirable that it wouldn't allow anyone to cut it easily. 

The prince's birthday celebration was held grandly, and a ceremony was held to join adults.  
From this day, the prince was allowed to go above the sea.

The curious Prince wanted to go to the world above the sea early and see the creature "Human" that he heard from the second princess.  
The day has finally arrived.  
The prince took the two caretakers and swam toward the sea.

to be continue...


	2. 煌めく波間を目指して

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海の上を目指すタクミ。そして、月夜の浜辺を散策しているレオン。二人が出会うまでもう少し。  
> ――――――  
> Takumi who aims at the sea. And Leo is taking a walk on the beach at moonlit night. It's a little longer until the two meet.

「タクミ様、いよいよですわね」

女の人魚、オボロが我が事のように嬉しそうに話す。

「髪飾り、とてもよくお似合いですわ」  
『ありがとう、オボロ』

海の王族の第三王子であるタクミは、竪琴を爪弾きながら器用にヒレを動かし泳いでいく。  
時折くるり、と身を翻らせ、髪飾りが揺れるのを楽しんでいるようだ。  
一方、男の人魚のヒナタは、タクミ達よりも先に海中を泳ぎ、タクミの周りを忙しなく泳ぎまわっては、時折タクミの行く先を遮るようにゆっくり泳いだりしている。

「俺はあんまり気が進まないんですけど…。海ん中の方が飯は旨いし、かわいい子だって」  
「あんた、海の上なんて見たことあんの？」  
「いや…ねぇけど…」  
「じゃあなんで海の中の方が良いって言えんのよ」  
「そりゃそうだけどよ…。海の上なんてよくわかんねぇところでタクミ様になんかあったらどうすんだよ。ニンゲンなんて野蛮なやつら信用していいのかよ」  
『やっぱり…危ないかな…』

二人のやりとりを見ていたタクミは泳ぎ進むのを止め、その場で小さく尾びれを動かしながら竪琴を両手で抱えた。

「タクミ様…」  
『僕…これが無いと声も出せないし、もし何かあったら二人に迷惑をかけることになるよな…』  
「そんなこと…！」

ヒナタとオボロは、すぐにタクミの傍へ泳いで戻り、すっかり気落ちしてしまった主君を慰める。

「そんなこと仰らないでください…。私達はタクミ様にお仕えし、タクミ様のために生きているのですから。もしもタクミ様の身に何かある時には…、そいつらは全員海の藻屑にしてやりますわ…。このオボロ、何に代えてもタクミ様をお守りいたします！」  
「お、俺だってもちろん！タクミ様の敵は俺の敵だ！どんな奴だってぶった斬ってやるぜ！まとめてかかってこいってんだ！」

オボロもヒナタも、槍に剣と、手にした得物を掲げて声をあげた。  
そして、小さく笑ったタクミの手を引き、淡く光る海面に向けて再び泳いで行った。

―――――

その頃海の上では、高貴な身なりの少年が二人の従者を連れて月夜の浜辺を歩いていた。

「今回はよく採れたな」  
「レオン様の、月の女神の如き神々しいお姿を見て、こいつらもハートを射抜かれちまったんですよ。もちろん俺もですがね…。まったく…罪な御方だ…」  
「水面に集う小さき星の民よ。我が主にして夜を統べる月の御子に、その身を捧げよ…。これでしばらく研究に専念できますね！」  
「近い近い！いいからさっさと城に帰るぞ」

集めた夜光虫を入れた袋が揺れるたび、それは青白く光る。  
海のニュンペーによる光のショーを楽しみながら帰り道を急いでいると、近くの岩場から人の気配がした。

「誰かいるのか？」

今宵の月は美しい。  
こんな夜は、誰しも月明かりの散歩を楽しみたかろう。  
興味本位で岩場を覗いた人間の王子レオンの眼前には、思いもかけない光景が拡がっていた。

続

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

For mandy

"My Prince!The day to go to the world above the sea has finally come to.Today!" 

The female mermaid, Oboro talks happily as if it were her own.

"Hair ornaments look great on you."  
"Thank you, Oboro"

Takumi, the third prince of the Mermaid Kingdom, dexterously moves his fins while playing his lyre.  
He sometimes turns around and enjoys shaking his hair ornament.  
On the other hand, the male mermaid Hinata swims in the sea before Takumi and swarms around Takumi, and occasionally swims slowly so as to block Takumi's destination.

"I don't really feel like it... In the sea, the food is delicious and girl's is cute."  
"Did you ever see living above the sea?" "No... but..."  
"Then why can't I say it's better to be in the sea?"  
"That's right... I don't know well on the sea, but what if my prince were at risk? What about humans, savage guys?"  
"After all it is dangerous...？"

Takumi sees how they talk, stopped swimming and held the lyre in his hands while moving his tail fin.  
"My Prince..."  
"I... I can't speak without it, and if something happens, I'll bother you..."  
"Such a thing…!"

Hinata and Oboro immediately swim back to Takumi and comfort the lord who is completely depressed.

"My Prince. Please don't say that...We serve you and live for you. If you are in danger, they'll all make it into seaweed scraps by me... This oboro,I will protect you from anyone!"  
"Oh, of course me too! My Prince! your enemy is my enemy! I'll do whatever you want! I'll discipline everyone all together!"

Both Oboro and Hinata screamed, holding a spear, a sword Then, Takumi, who smiled a little,  
they pulled Takumi's hands and swam again toward shimmer sea surface. 

――――― 

Leo, the prince of the kingdom above the sea, was walking with two servants on a moonlit beach at night.

"This time I got Well collected"  
"When I saw Prince Leo's godly appearance like the Moon Goddess, These guys had their hearts shot through. Of course, me too... "  
"Little stars who gather on the surface of the water, dedicate themselves to the Son of the Moon.  
He is My Lord and  
Prince of rules the night... With this, we can concentrate on your studies for a while!"  
"Too close! Go Away! I'm going to go back to the castle right away."

Each time the bag containing the collected sea creatures shakes, it glows blue. While enjoying the light show of the sea fairies, on the way back to the castle, he saw people in the nearby rocky area.

"Who is it?"

The moon tonight is beautiful. I thought everyone enjoy a moonlit walk on such a night. In front of the human prince Leo, who was looking at the rocky area with his interest, there was an unexpected scene.

to be continue...


	3. 月が導く縁(えにし)/Destiny guided by the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【I will translate it into English later!】
> 
> レオンとタクミ、出会ったふたりは互いにただならぬ運命を感じる。饒舌なオボロ。空気のわかるオーディン。  
> ――――――――――  
> Leo and Takumi, the two who meet, feel the fate of each other. Talkative Oboro. Odin who understands the air.

「誰かいるのか？」

今宵の月は美しい。  
こんな夜は、誰しも月明かりの散歩を楽しみたかろう。  
興味本位で岩場を覗いた人間の王子レオンの眼前には、思いもかけない光景が拡がっていた。

月明かりを受けてきらめく銀の髪。青白く透き通った肌。そして、青色の…。  
瞬間。高く、鳥のような鳴き声がして、ばしゃんと大きな水しぶきと、カランと硬いものが岩の上を転がる音がした。  
驚いたレオンは咄嗟に腕で顔を覆い、再び岩場に視線を戻すまでの間、奇妙な鳴き声は上がり続けた。そしてレオンが、カランカランと音のする眼下にランプの灯りを翳したところ、先程の美しい髪をした人物が何かを掴んでしきりに引っ張っていた。また、意味不明な鳴き声のする方を見れば海面からふたりの男女が顔を出し、岩場に残った者へ向かって必死の呼びかけをしている…。そんな奇妙な光景。

これは一体どうしたことだ。月にあてられて夢でも見ているのか？

一瞬くらりとした頭を振って再度ランプを翳し見る。驚いたことに、はっきりと照らし出された人物は全裸…、いや、下半身が鱗に覆われた『人魚』だった。

ランプの強い光に目が眩んだ人魚は片腕で目を覆うものの、残った腕は変わらず何かを引っ張り出そうと強く引き続けている。  
そのただならぬ様子を目の当たりにしたレオンは、手助けしようと反射的に手を差し出した。

刹那、鋭い叫びとともに何かが投げつけられた。ギィン、と石が砕ける鈍い音がして木のようなものが転がる。それからカツカツと何か小さなもの…、貝殻か小石か。それらが自分に向かって力いっぱい投げられているようだ。

「マーメイドですか…、レオン様」  
「いや、これ以上ややこしくしたくない」

弓を番えて顔を覗かせたゼロを制止し、レオンは声を張り上げた。

「危ないだろ！やめろ！この人が…、お前たちの仲間もいるんだろ！？」

はっと息を飲む気配がして、敵意の込められた物音は、ぱらぱらと止んだ。  
ほっと一息吐いてから再び岩場を照らすと、そこには何かを庇うように伏せた背中があった。

「おい、大丈夫か？」

いまの騒動で気絶でもしていないだろうか。じっと動かず返事もない様子に少し緊張が走る。まさかとは思うが、万一、死んでいたりしたら…。そこにいるふたりが何をしでかすかわからない。純粋にこの青い人魚を気遣う気持ちもあるが、同時に彼？あるいは彼女？が、自分の人質であることも事実だった。その役割を果たしてもらうためには、少なくとも生きているということを確めなければならない。

「ゼロ」  
「お任せください。さぁ、イイ子にするんだ。すぐ天国にイかせてやってもいいが、まだ早いだろう？」

レオンはゼロを見張りに立てると、透き通った鱗の光る背にそっと触れた。するとくぐもった小さな呻きとともに、青い人魚はゆっくりとその顔を上げた。そして、互いを一目見たふたりは息を飲んで見つめ合った。

なんて美しいのだろう。夕焼けのようなオレンジの瞳。僕はこの瞳を知っている？彼のことは初めて目にするはずなのに。胸が熱くなる。懐かしい気持ち。

なんて美しいのだろう。いつか見た闇夜に浮かぶ月のように紅い瞳。僕はこの瞳を知っている？彼のことは初めて目にするはずなのに。胸が熱くなる。懐かしい気持ち。

「…オン様……レオン様…。美しい”姫君”とのひと時に水を差すのは気が引けますが、皆が見ております」  
「…あぁ…」

はっと我に返ったレオンは人魚の手を取ると助け起こした。その間も青い人魚はじっとレオンの瞳を見つめ、何かを思い出そうとしているようだった。

「どうした？僕の顔に見覚えが…？」  
「………」

青い人魚は首を振り下を向いた。そこには岩の隙間に挟まった美しい竪琴がランプの明かりを受けて淡く光っていた。おそらく、この人魚が先ほど必死に引っ張っていたのはこの竪琴なのだろう。再びあれこれと取り出そうとしているが上手くいかないようで、見かねたレオンはその手を止めさせると代わりに竪琴を取り出してやった。

「ほら、取れたよ。驚かせてすまなかったね」  
「………」

青い人魚は渡された竪琴を胸に抱いて小さく頭を下げた。感謝を伝えたつもりだったが、海の底の挨拶を知らない人間の王子たちはそれが挨拶だとはわからず、竪琴が余程大事なものなのだろうと思うに留まった。

「お前…名は何て言うの？人魚の世界にも名前くらいあるだろう？」  
「………」

人間と人魚だ。名を訊ねたところで、住む世界の違うふたりが二度と会うこともないだろう。しかし、先ほど見つめ合ったときに心を包んだ気不思議な持ちが、そのまま別れてしまうことを躊躇わせた。だからせめて名前を。そう思ってレオンは美しい人魚の名を求めたのだが、当の本人は困ったように海の中の仲間へと死線を投げている。

「レオン様、相手は人魚です。人の言葉は話せないのでは？」  
「そうか…そういえば、そこにいる者たちも鳥のような声で叫んでいたな」

すると突然怒ったような鳴き声を上げたかと思うと、男の人魚がざぶんと海の中に潜っていった。隣にいた女の人魚もなにやらすごい形相で睨みつけ、言葉は発しないものの不満げな唸り声を漏らしている。何か言われたわけではないが、状況から察するに男の人魚が戻って来るまで待っていた方がよさそうだ。レオンは少し高くなっている岩に腰掛け、人魚たちの出方を待った。

少しして、大きめの巻貝の貝殻をふたつ手にした男の人魚が海面から勢いよく顔を出した。水しぶきをかけられた女の人魚は怒った声で男の人魚に何やら文句を言ってから手渡された貝殻の穴を口に当て強く空気を吸い込むと人の声で話し出した。

「先ほどは失礼しました。ご無礼をお許しください。あなた様はニンゲンの王族の方のようですわね」

王族と言い当てられて少々疑問に思ったレオンだったが、いまだ状況はこちらに有利。そう思ったレオンはなぜそう思うのかと女の人魚に問うた。

「あなた様のその胸飾りですわ。その紋章は海の上の王国の王家のもの。そうではありませんか？」

先ほどの騒ぎのせいだろう。シャツの下に隠されていたペンダントが表に出てしまっていた。そう、これは海の上の王国ノア王家に伝わる宝石で王族の身分をあらわす王冠に準ずるものだ。しかし、この紋章が王家のものであるとなぜ海の底の民が知っているのか。女の人魚は言葉を続ける。

「私の両親は昔、ニンゲンの船が嵐に遭ったとき、その事故で死にました…。父母とともにニンゲンを助けようとした人魚も複数おりました。そして多くの者が命を落とし、あるいは大きな傷を負ったのです。そしてそのとき、その船が王命を受けた大使を乗せた船であること。父母の遺体に巻き付いていた布に描かれた紋章が王家のものであることを知ったのです。父母と仲間たちは自らを顧みず、己の信念をもって危機に陥ったヒトのために命をかけたのです」

彼女の哀しい身の上に皆が静かに耳を傾ける。

「そんなことがあってから、私たちの王国はあまり海の上の世界に関わることをしなくなりました。海の中はいつも平和ですから。ですがこの先に生まれてくる者たちが、海の上の世界をまったく知らなくなってしまったらどうでしょう。今は無くとも、争いというものはいつ起こるかわからないもの。自分たちの隣人がどんな生き物なのか。それを知っておくことはお互いの平和のためなのです」

そう言葉を締めくくった女の人魚が顔は上げると少し恥ずかしそうに口元に手を当て慌てて言った。

「あら…私ったらつい、感傷的になって長々と話してしまいましたわ。申し訳ありません。それで、あなた様が由緒ある王家の血筋ということと、私たちの主君を助けていただいたこと、そして主君の名誉のため、私が主君の代わりにあなた様の問いにお答えいたします」

青い人魚が静かに頷くと女の人魚は話し出した。

「このお方の名はタクミ様とおっしゃいます。海の底の王国、星堂王国の第三王子でいらっしゃいます。タクミ様はお生まれつきお声をお出しになることができません。音や声をお聞きになることはおできになるのですが、お話をなさることができないのです」  
「そうだったのか…。しかし、ではここで歌っていたのは誰だ？僕は歌声を聞いてここに来た。しかし、お前の声ではないようだったし、…そこにいるやつのでもないだろう？」  
「失礼だな！たしかに俺じゃねえけど…。歌声の主はタクミ様だ！とってもきれいな声でしょう？俺たちの自慢の主君なんですよ！」

皆の視線が人魚の王子タクミに集まる。彼は困ったように照れた笑みを浮かべると頷いた。

「やっぱりそうか。しかし、どうやって歌ったんだ。声が出ないんだろ？」  
「それは、この魔法の竪琴があるからです」

女の人魚の言葉に、タクミは竪琴を構える。ポロンポロンと鳴る竪琴に合わせて世にも美しい歌声がその場に流れるように紡ぎだされた。不思議なことに、タクミは巻貝の助けがないにもかかわらず、その声は人間であるレオンたちにも理解できる言葉で旋律を奏でた。その歌詞は、遠く離れた恋人を想い、いつの日か再び巡り合うことを願う切ないものだった。  
レオンは熱くなった目頭を押さえ溢れるものを密かに拭った。

なぜだろう。とても心が締め付けられる。何かを乞うような、恋焦がれる切ない想い。

それはタクミも同じだった。

どうしたんだろう。今日はすごく感情が高ぶる。まるで僕がこの歌の中の人物になったみたいだ。誰か、愛しい人を想う苦しい気持ち。

「さすがタクミ様！今日一番感動しました！」  
「私もですタクミ様。あ…涙が…」

次々に褒めちぎる人魚たちの声でにわかに賑やかになったが、あれからしばらく時間が経っていた。いままで存在を忘れるくらい静かにしていたオーディンが顔を出し小声でレオンに囁く。

「レオン様、そろそろお帰りにならないとガロン王様に叱られますよ」  
「え、もうそんなに経った？」  
「かれこれ半刻は経ちましたかね」  
「ええ！ちょっと！早く言ってよ！」

ゼロの答えに慌てるレオンを見てタクミが小さく笑った。レオンはタクミに向き直ると手を取り、目線を合わせて言った。

「僕は君に何か縁を感じるよ。もし…もしまた僕と会うことがあったら、僕と友達になってくれないか？」

タクミは目を丸くしてしばしレオンを見つめたあと、嬉しそうに頷いた。しばしの別れだが、そう遠くない未来にふたりは再会することになる。

満月が空の頂に上る。タクミは岩場を降り、名残を惜しみながら帰る王子を波に揺られながらいつまでも見送っていた。

続

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> もしかしたらだけどシリーズになるかもしれない  
> 発端：自己満足と憎しみの果てに愛を失った話  
> 温かな沼に沈む  
> ２：裏切りに対する報いの話  
> ３：愛を知る話  
> 美女と野獣、いばら姫  
> ４：愛を知ったために生じた強い力をコントロールする話  
> 白雪姫、雪の女王  
> ５：力を得る代わりに受け入れた囚われから自由になる話  
> アラジン、ラプンツェル   
> ６：互いを思いやり、そのために大事なものを手放すあるいは障害に立ち向かう話  
> 人魚姫
> 
> 飽きっぽいから全部書ききれたらすごいw


End file.
